Alice Hardy
|last_seen = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) KILL COUNT}} Alice Hardy was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Alice was the killer of Pamela Voorhees and the sole survivor of her killing spree in 1979, and was the first assassination victim of Pamela's vengeful son Jason Voorhees. Biography Friday the 13th (1980) Alice Hardy was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to oversee renovation and repairs at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Hailing from California and studying to be an artist with a minor in Psychology, Alice abandoned her previous life as well as her relationship with another man to help out Steve Christy. She was shown to still be practicing art with sketches of Steve that summer. Steve and Alice became involved in their own romantic affair - one that made Alice uneasy as she still had problems to deal with back home. In June of 1979, Alice befriended several other counselors that Steve had hired to refurbish the campground; among them, Jack Burrell, Marcie Stanler, Ned Rubenstein, Bill and Brenda. When Steve left the camp to go into town, Alice continued working, cleaning up the main cabin, Comanche Lodge. Taking a break, the group went down to Crystal Lake to go swimming. Ned Rubenstein, ever the prankster, staged a fake drowning episode and Alice and the others dived into the lake to rescue him. Though angered by the stunt, Alice tried to find the humor in it and put the matter out of her mind. She went back to her cabin to take a shower. It was then that she spotted a snake slithering across the floor. She called for help, but the other counselors were just as frightened by the snake as she was. It was Bill who finally resolved the matter by chopping it into three pieces with a machete. A short time later, a local doomsayer named Crazy Ralph surprised Alice by suddenly appearing in one of the pantries of the cabin. Alice screamed as the others came running to see what was the matter. Ralph warned them all that the camp was cursed and that they were all going to die. As they stood in disbelief, the old man left the cabin, got on his bicycle and rode off. As evening came upon them, a terrible thunderstorm erupted, forcing Alice, Bill and Brenda to remain in the main cabin (Jack, Marcie, and Ned were elsewhere). During this time, Alice began to develop a fondness for Bill. She complimented him on his ability to play the guitar. To while away the hours, Brenda suggested playing Monopoly. Alice commented that she hated Monopoly, but Brendaadded some spice to the idea by recommending her own version of the game. The three of them drank beer, smoked some marijuana and played the game. Alice did fairly well for herself and was the only member of the group who was still fully clothed by the time they decided to call it quits. A short time later, Alice heard the sounds of a woman screaming. So she and Bill went out into the rain to see what was going on when they noticed the lights on the archery range suddenly turning on, then turning off with no explanation. Alice went to check on Brenda and found an axe lying in her bed. Confused, they tried to get help. When they tried the phone lines, they discovered that they had been cut. The two then went to Ned Rubenstein's truck, but couldn't get it to start. While Bill went to check on the generator shed, Alice returned to the Comanche Lodge to get some rest. She awakened a short while later, but Bill had yet to return. She went to the generator building where she found Bill's body pinned to the door with several arrows. Screaming in terror, she raced back to the lodge. She blocked the main door with everything she could, but as Alice passed the window, she saw Brenda's corpse come crashing through the glass. She then ran outside into the rain where she saw the headlights of an approaching jeep. A middle-aged woman stepped out and introduced herself as Mrs. Voorhees - a friend of the Christys. Alice tried to explain how everyone in the camp was dead and they went back into the main cabin. Pamela Voorhees gasped as she saw Brenda's broken body lying in a heap on the floor. She then went on to tell her own tale of woe. She told Alice about her son Jason who drowned in Camp Crystal Lake back in 1957. The camp counselors charged with watching over him were elsewhere making love while her son died. As the older woman's voice grew more intense, Alice quickly realized that this was the person responsible for killing Bill, Brenda and the others in cold blood without showing any remorse. Blaming all camp counselors for her son's tragic demise, Mrs. Voorhees screamed "Look what you did to him!" and attacked Alice with a hunting knife. Alice fought back and managed to get away from the insane woman, but Mrs. Voorhees doggedly kept up with her. She chased Alice down to the shore of the lake where Alice fought against her with a rowing oar. Mrs. Voorhees picked up the machete that Bill had used earlier and came at her, but as they struggled against each other, the machete fell to the ground. Alice then picked it up, ran forward and angrily beheaded Mrs. Voorhees. Mentally and physically exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to get away from the camp site. She climbed into a canoe and rowed out into the middle of the lake where she fell asleep. She had a nightmare where she saw an image of the dead boy named Jason Voorhees springing up out of the lake to attack her. Early the following morning, police officers Sergeant Tierney and Officer Dorf found Alice Hardy and brought her to the hospital. Tierney interviewed Alice about her experiences and she told him about the boy in the lake. Tierney, confused, told her that they did not find any boy out on Crystal Lake. Alice, convinced that what she had seen was true said, "Then he's still there...". Alice eventually recovered from this trauma and returned to her home in the town of Crystal Lake. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Two months later, Jason Voorhees, brought back to life after drowning to death and fully grown, broke into her house. Having kept his mother's rotting head as a souvenir, he placed it inside of Alice's refrigerator. When Alice opened the door, she let out a scream. Jason came up behind her and stabbed her in the temple with an ice pick, killing her. He then dragged her body back to his private shack in the middle of the woods at Camp Crystal Lake. Her body will forever be in the shack with Pamela's head with Terry's and Winslow's corpses. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Never Hike Alone Characters Category:Friday the 13th Kills Category:Friday The 13th The Game Characters Category:Great Kills Category:Sad Deaths Category:Brutal Kills Category:Final Girls Category:Iconic Killers Category:Main Protagonists